The present invention relates to moldings and weatherstrips for attachment to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral hybrid molding and weatherstrip which can be in-line co-extruded.
Weatherstrips are well known for use with automotive vehicles and are typically made of thermoset synthetic elastomeric materials because of the desirable physical properties of such materials. All parts of the weatherstrip are taught to be formed from the same kind of rubber, such as EPDM and SBR. Molding are also well known for use with automatic vehicles and are typically made of thermoplastic material such as PVC. However, a problem results when attempting to form an integral hybrid molding and weatherstrip due to poor bonding or lack thereof between PVC and rubber material. In order to form an integral hybrid molding and weatherstrip, it has been know to pre-extrude the PVC molding, pre-extrude the rubber weatherstrip, and adhesively bond the two extrusions together at the end of the process. However, this process results in considerable time expenditures, cost expenditures and material handling problems.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a method of forming an integral hybrid molding and weatherstrip.
It is another object of the present invention to co-extrude in-line a thermoplastic and thermoset material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a process which is less time consuming and costly, and decreases the amount of material handling.